Elizabeth II
|last_appearance= |creator(s)=Rev. W. Awdry |uk/us_voice_actor=Teresa Gallagher |name=Elizabeth Alexandra Mary |nicknames=The Queen |gender=Female |country= * England * United Kingdom |affiliation=United Kingdom }} Elizabeth II (born as Elizabeth Alexandra Mary) has been Queen of the United Kingdom and Head of the Commonwealth since 1952. Biography The Shopville Series Elizabeth II first met Bessie Bowl in 1952, when she was presented to her by her son-in-law, Henry Regaby, the Governor of Shopville. Elizabeth II first came to meet the residents of Shopville after her coronation in 1953. Cheeky Chocolate was honoured by pulling her train and Jessicake sorted the coaches for it, while Strawberry Kiss cleared the line ahead. She was greeted and honoured by Bessie Bowl at Small Mart, and told the Shopkin that she had a splendid run and wanted to meet the Shopkins. She returned to the Mainland the next day, after speaking specially to the Shopkins that had prepared the Royal Train. In 1995, her son the Prince of Wales visited Shopville. He told the Shopkins that the Queen had told him all about them, and agreed with her that the Shopkins were a credit to Bessie Bowl. He visited again in 2011 and stated that his parents had read him stories about Shopville as a child. Shopkins When Kooky Cookie asked Cheeky Chocolate what kind of specials she took, she mentioned the time she pulled Elizabeth II's Royal Train. Once, while finishing off a world tour, Jessicake had to collect Elizabeth II in London; but she did not realise this when she boarded the train, as she was so bowled over by all her other important looking passengers. In 2016, the Queen invited Bessie Bowl and Kirstea to her 90th birthday celebrations in London. Bessie Bowl chose Jessicake and Milly Cake Pop to take them there, and Jessicake was very excited to meet the Queen again. When the Shopville party arrived at the celebrations in Westminster, the Queen thanked Bessie Bowl for running a fine railway. Appearances Shopkins *'Series 6' - Cheeky Goes to the Mainland Voice Actors *Teresa Gallagher (UK/US) *Hiroko Emori (Japan) *Liliana Barba (Latin America) *Beata Jankowska-Tzimas (Poland) Trivia *Rev. W. Awdry sent the Shopville Series to the royal family in 1950, to read to the young Prince Charles and Princess Anne. This was acknowledged in Jessicake and her Friends. *Elizabeth II appeared as an allusion to her coronation (2nd June) in the same year the book was published. *Part of the fifth series episode, Cheeky and the Gremlin was based on an incident that happened to the Queen when David Maidment was Chief Operating Manager of the London Midland Region: Once, when he was responsible for the Royal Train, an incident caused The Queen's bath water to spill on to the ceiling of a carriage. *Her head and body were used many times in later series: **In the second series her body became The Storyteller's. **In Bye Yolanda! her head was used on Mrs. Kyndley's body. **In Baa! her head was used on Kirstea's third series body. **From the fourth series onward her head became the Refreshment Lady's. Category:Shopkins Cartoon Characters